Harry Styles Series
by issy-loves-one-direction
Summary: Harry meets a girl, Madie, and they immediantly know that they will be bestfriends. As their lives take different paths, will their friendship stay strong? Or will it be the end?
1. Chapter 1

I was fidgeting. I couldn't sit still. I was on a date, and I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should. It was the night of my mums practise wedding ceremony and I was beyond late. She would be beyond mad. She would be disappointed, which is harder to take. At least when she's mad you can have a screaming match. But when it is disappointment, all you can do is say sorry a hundred times and hope that it will finally heal that, 'I am so disappointed in you' wound. Don't get me wrong, I was sneaking out of the ceremony. I told mum I had some things to take care of and then I would be there ASAP.

Okay so it was a small lie. But Campbell was the nicest, funniest and cutest guy in my grade. He wasn't a dumb, stuck-up jock. He was just good at football, and in the 'in' crowd. I didn't mind, because he was so nice and his eyes were an amazing, aqua blue. I sometimes get tempted to ask if he wears contacts. It was 7.46. I was supposed to be there exactly 16 minutes ago. My mum is a bit of a freak when it comes to being on time. One minute late, and she could have a break down. You don't even want to know what happens at 16 minutes past the time you were supposed to be there – the world will end!

We are at Britain's Got Talent, and currently a boy band called 'One Direction' is performing. They are really good, and their accents don't even get pronounced when they are singing. I'm Australian. Kind of random, but me and mum moved here after my grandma died – everything reminded us of her, and life just go too sad. I have a feeling we will move back soon though, because me and mum both miss it. I'm 16, so only 2 more years of high school and I can't wait to leave. Of course, I will probably do a university course, but what I really want to do is find a career with my talent – dancing. I'm really good (not to be up myself or anything) but I have been dancing since I was 5. Since I saw the dancers and knew that one day I could be like them. Dancing like gravity couldn't hold you down. Like you were on a cloud. I was in love with it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a clammy hand softly grabbed mine. I was startled but managed not to jump in my seat. I looked beside me and Campbell was looking at me with a slight smile on his face. I melted. Everything warmed up and I squeezed his hand. I laughed; we were both sweating like mad. I was mostly sweating because I was so late…

"Are you okay? You're doing that thing when your eyes go all glassy like you are watching your thoughts," he said. Okay, so this boy could read me like a book. I loved that.

"Heh, yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know you're not." He wouldn't give this up. I guess I was hoping that he didn't, so I could explain, reschedule and leave. These tickets must've been expensive, so I knew I couldn't leave early.

"I'm just… I'm late for my mums wedding rehearsal dinner." I looked down in my lap, ashamed that I had lied to the both of them.

I looked up, noticing he was leaning in. Was he about to kiss me? Now? When I'm all stressed and sad? Our lips met, and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. His lips were so soft, and all thoughts vanished out of my head – I was floating on a cloud of fireworks. That's what I saw.

He held the kiss, before finally releasing me. He stayed close and looked into my eyes, before saying,  
>"Go, I don't want you to be late. We should do this again sometime." By this time One Direction had already finished performing, there was 2 acts left.<p>

"No, these tickets must've been expensive!"

"I got them off a friend. He owed me. Please leave, I don't want your mum hating me before she's even met me!" he let go of my hand.

"Okay, but I'm so sorry! This has been an amazing night." That kiss was amazing.

"Yeah, we should do it again." Before I got up, I quickly pecked his lips and then hurried out of the isles, praying that my mum would forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running, no sprinting, on the adrenaline of fear. I had just got out of the auditorium and I was making a beeline for the cab station. As I turned the corner, I felt a hard impact on my chest and I fell to the ground, landing on someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I wanted to keep running, but I knew it would be rude, seeing as it was my fault.

"No, it was my fault. I should've known better then to knock into someone running."

I looked up, it was Harry from the band, One Direction. He was really cute and hot. A mixture of both. It reminded me of Campbell but Harry was a lot cuter.

"Nice performance, you're really good." I started brushing the dust off me. When was the last time they vacuumed in here?

"Thank-you," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, good luck with the competition, I really have to go." I turned to run, even though I knew I would look like a cross-eyed duck. I felt an arm grab my wrist gently, but enough to stop me. I froze.

"What's your name before you go?"

"Madie," I replied. Listen boy I have really got to go!

"Can I have your number, Madie?" I knew I was dating Campbell, and this was probably really bad, but he was cute, polite and hey, who said we can't just be friends, right?

"I don't have a pen…" I replied. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't looking for a second-date.

"Here, take my card. Management had them made up… No judging."

I laughed. "Okay, I will give you a call soon." Lie.

I ran off, careful not to leave my arms at an easy grabbing distance. I didn't look back. Every second would make mum angrier.

Panting, I opened the door of the cab, slipped the driver a $100 and ran up to the chapel.

Crap, crap, crap, craaap! The doors were open and the chapel was empty. The ceremony was over. I was in so much crap. I turned around, but the cab was already turning the corner. Okay so I was outside an empty chapel, it was snowing, my cabbie drove off, my mobile is out of battery and my money, apart from $2, is with the cabbie. I would say that this situation is about as bad as it can get.

I frantically turned around, looking for somewhere to get home. There was a pay phone. Perfect! I ran up to it and it said,

Insert 50c for 1 minute. $1 for 2 minutes and $2 for 3 minutes. –

I looked down at my two dollars and inserted it before I froze. I had no numbers on my, my mobile was dead.

Harry.

I had the guy's card in my back pocket, I could get him to pick me up. This was a situation of life or death and I was in no situation to pass up a ride.

I dialled the number and listening to the ring tone.  
>"Please pick up, please pick up." I mumbled, silently praying.<p>

"Erm, hello?" he answered. YES!

"Hi, you probably don't remember me. I was the girl that you knocked over. I was just wondering if you could give me a lift home… I'm on a pay phone and I only had 3 minutes so its kind of hard to explain, but I'm at Whiteforest Chapel."

I heard him laugh. "Yeah I remember you. The girl who couldn't get away fast enough. Erm, I will come with Lou and we'll drop you home." Thank-the-lord.

"Thank-you so much!" I replied, so relieved.

"Its o-" my time was up. His voice cut out and I hoped he heard 'Whiteforsest Chapel' right. I walked over to the stairs and sat down, my bum feeling the coldness of the stone stair. I rest my head on my hands and waited.

And waited….

And waited….

This better not be a joke. It's been about 30 minutes since the phone call! I was really getting worried, I had no money. I could get raped, it was getting dark.

I suddenly heard a car turn into the gravel drive and saw Harry's face smiling out of the window. I sighed. He better not get the wrong idea.  
>"Hey, erm sorry we are late… kind of got lost." I noticed the map sprawled out on his lap and a smiling co-singer beside him. I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"It's okay. I live at 34 Greenville Drive." I hopped in the back seat and stared out the window. Harry jumped in from the front and sat beside me. I knew this drive was going to be weird.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why were you in such a rush to get away from the concert? Were we that bad?" Harry joked. I laughed a little.

"No, I am kind of really late for something. So late that I actually missed it…" Wow. When I said it out loud, it sounded much worse than it felt. I am such a bad daughter.

He chuckled. "So where are we headed?" Louis piped up from the front seat.

"34 Greenville Drive" I replied, for the second time.

"Ahhh…." He paused for a second. "Where is that?"

To be honest, I actually had no idea. I was totally lost, everything looked unfamiliar and nowhere near my house. I hadn't paid attention to the drive with the cabbie, and now I was regretting it. "I guess if you go to the place where you performed, I could get home from there." I hope.

Ass Back Home started to play on the radio and I thought, 'coincidence?' it was like the radio presenter was trying to tell me something – get, home, right now. The funny thing is, I really like this song and I know the entire rap. I started to say it out loud, I didn't even realise I was doing it. I was staring out the window, reciting the song and when I looked back over to Harry, who had become silent. He was staring at me weirdly.

I cleared my throat. "Um… what?" he blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Nothing, just you're really good at rapping." Louis nodded.

"Not really… I just know the words…" it was true. It's just because I know it so well, it was like walking home from school – I could do it with my eyes closed.

"If that was all there is to rapping, everyone could do it!" Louis replied. I didn't know that to say to that, he was right. People are always saying that rapping people are extremely talented. Maybe I have discovered my 'natural' talent. Not like dancing, I have to work so hard to try and be good. I am so envious of the other girls at my dance school who just understand how to do things and can do them within hours of learning it. I have to practise for days, weeks and sometimes months at a time to just even get it a tiny bit right. To get it perfect, I don't sleep.

Sometimes I don't sleep, I just can't. I mean I try but there's this little voice in my mind saying, "you nearly had it… just keep going… you're in the zone." Then before I know it, pumping music is in my ears and I am looking at the clock, reading 3.30 and feel so wide awake and energized. Because I have completed the step. It's an amazing feeling. It also shows that I truly love the sport – otherwise I wouldn't try as much.

I guess I know 'Ass Back Home' well because it reminds me of my dad. He is currently in Africa, working on 'Project Smile,' which helps kids with deformed mouths and lips. I know that what he is doing is a good thing, but he has been gone for around 7 months now. Only 5 to go. Then he will be back home, and I can spend as much time with him that I want. I only get to talk to him once a month, because there is bad reception in Africa.

"Not meaning to seem rude…" Louis trails off, "but how old are you?"

"Turning 16 in 2 months." I bite my lip. My sweet sixteen. An age that totally sounds older than 15, because you are a true 'teen.' My dad won't be here with me, that was hard when I worked it out. I know he feels guilty too, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Oh cool, our Harry here is 16 now. YOU GUYS ARE THE SAME AGE!" I laugh. Louis was so confident, but I was a little confined. Held back. I didn't let people in easily or until I really got to know them, I wasn't comfortable around them. Like now, I felt all weird. Harry was grinning at me, obviously aware of my uncomfortableness. ( is that even a word?)

"You having a party? I didn't, I can never be bothered, so much mess to clean up…"

"Yeah I'm having a party, you guys should come." I really was just saying that to be nice.

"Cool, yeah we'll defiantly be there. I love a good party!" Louis replied. "Give Harry your number so he can call you, I always lose my phone and I'm never bothered to charge it or get credit."

I take my pen out of my bag and signal for Harry to pass me his arm. Instead, he undoes his seatbelt and jumps in the seat beside me. "I meant your arm!" I said whilst laughing.

"Oh… That would make more sense." He just passes me his arm and doesn't move back, probably because we aren't at a red light like we were before. I hold his arm and write my number, 167-894-105.

"There ya go." I reply.

"Thanks," he replies and scoots back over, making me relax a little.

"Okay, we are here at the concert hall…" Shit. I have no idea how to get home from here. He parks and turns around to me, expecting me to begin with the directions.

"Heh. Um…" I smile at him sheepishly. His face turns into a wide grin.

"You have no idea how to get out of here, do you Madie?" So Harry told him my name.

"Not exactly…" I furrow my eyebrows, thinking hard. Campbell drove me here, and I was too into our conversation to pay attention to the road.

"Okay, HAND ME THE MAP HARRY!" he yells jokingly.

"HERE IT IS SIR!" Harry says, playing along. I was feeling a bit better; at least he wasn't pissed at me. Argh, mum.

"Hm… So the buried treasure is… Here." He says, pointing to a dot on the map. "So we turn left here… Mmmhmm…. OH! I know where it is! To the house!" I breathe a sigh of relief. I'll be home soon!

20 minutes later, we pull into my driveway. Not to be up myself, but my house is really nice, not too big or small. It's cosily-roomy. That's what we call it.

"Thank-you so much! You're a life-saver! I owe you!" I jumped out of the car and waved good-bye to Harry and Louis. When they drove off, Harry screamed out, "GOODBYE MADIE!" I smiled. They seemed really nice, but right now, I was literally peeing my pants. I turned and faced my doom, ready for whatever mum was throwing my way. Just breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

I warily opened the door and it creaked. Shit. I walked in and the house was dark, all lights off. I walked into the kitchen, and clicked the light on and jumped when I saw what was in front of me.

"Mum! Gee, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I clutched the bench, gasping for air. My heart just had about a million palpitations. She was just sitting on a stool, with her face propped up on her hand, staring at me with eyes that read 'ANGER.'

"Hello." She simply said. Time to start apologizing like mad.

"Listen mum I am so sorry! I thought that what I had to do would be finished by the time I needed to be at the dinner. I know it was important to you and I am so so so so SO sorry. I will never do it again I swear I will be so early next time, trust me. Lesson learnt, the whole time I felt horrible!" I didn't want to include the fact that I had gotten a lift with a total stranger who was a boy, my age and another who was older than me. I didn't want to tell her that I had no battery left on my phone and I DIDN'T want to tell her about my date. She'd be so mad – not because of the date, but because it was the reason I missed something that is so important to her.

She silent, studying my face again. "Where were you?" Oh no. I can't lie, because if she knew where I was, then I would be triple times the amount of trouble.

"On a date…" I mumble.

"Pardon?"

"I was… on a date."

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that last part?" she was trying to make me feel bad. She was totally astonished (fake astonished, I think she knew) about the 'date' part of my excuse.

"I WAS ON A DATE! CAMPBELL ASKED ME AND I COULDN'T SAY NO. MUM I REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM, AND I THINK YOU WILL TOO! HE TOOK ME OUT FOR AN AMAZING NIGHT OKAY AND I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT MISSING THE DINNER BUT IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S YOUR ACTUAL WEDDING OKAY? I ALREADY FEEL TERRIBLE!" I screamed at her, tears falling down my face.

She paused. "It's not JUST a dinner, it was extremely important to me."

"Dad wasn't even there mum! How was it important if the one person you are supposed to share it with isn't there? He is here." I started balling now, angry and sad about tonight my mum and dad.

"He's coming back, Madision."

"Not for another 5 months! He left us, remember? For a year, he just left. You were just engaged and he dropped the bomb, like he was trying to butter you up. I saw it." I was still crying.

"That's not true." She starts shaking her head. "It can't be true… He wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm sorry mum," I weep. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her neck, burring my head into her shoulder, crying. "He left."

She holds me, "Shh…. It's okay baby, I know. It's going to be okay." She starts crying now. We probably look like idiots, standing and crying. I don't know how long we were there for. I finally break apart and look at her face, all blotchy and red.

"Heh, we look so weird!" I say, trying to force a laugh.

"Sweetie, I'm still mad. But you look horrible. I think this is punishment enough," she says, laughing and punching me jokingly. (softly).

"Hey!" I say, slapping her arm.

"Sorry! I think you should go up to your room and clean up, we can go out for dinner… Hm… Maccas?" My mum is amazing, is all I can think.

"Yeah, we'll probably looked dressed up!" I joke, running up to my room. I look in my full length mirror and gaze at my reflection. Gee, I did look horrible. I plug my phone into the charger and see the screen immediately light up. I grab my full-length Jeanie Pants and mid-length singlet, (the Jeanie pants go up to my belly button). I run to the shower, strip, and feel the warm water wash over me.

I know I still owe it to my mum, and I will try and make it up to her. When I finished my shower, I touched my face up with make-up (mascara, foundation, a little blush) and get changed. When I go back to my room, my phone is going crazy. I look at it.

(20) missed calls

(10) new messages.

Oh god. I looked at my missed calls – all from mum. I think I can work that one out for myself, and 8 of the messages were from mum. This is just making me feel worse. I look at the 9th message

_**From: Campbell **_

_**Hey madie, I know our date ended pretty badly, (not your fault!) but I really want to go out with you again. You are so fun to be around, I just feel like im myself when im with you. (I know, corny right?) text me back with an answer, ill be waiting. ;)**_

_**X Campbell.**_

Aww! He is so cute, and nice. I can feel myself blushing. Everything he says is what I think about him; he is so easy to talk to and he's such a laugh! I am comfortable with him, and I find that time flies by when I am.

I reply

_**To: Campbell**_

_**That's so sweet! You are so nice, I really want to go on another date as well! Good news – mum wasn't that mad for long, we screamed it out. ;) I'll call you later tonight to catch , sorry for running out again! (also my phone was out of charge so I didn't get your message till just now) :D**_

_**Xo – Madie **_

I read my text over and was happy with it, I always do this for some reason… just to see if my tweets look nice. Haha.

I look down at my phone, realising I still have one more message

_**From: 567-968-128**_

_**Erm, hi this is harry… the guy who you fell on. Ehe. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime as friends, (not looking for a relationship at the moment, sorry I affend) but you seem really nice and fun, and I really want to get to know you more. :D**_

_**- Harry **_

Okay, so he texted me straight away. I am kind of glad that he told me he wasn't looking for a relationship, because I was gunning for Campbell. A friendship sounded good, kind of forward how he told me, but good all the same. I replied

_**To: Harry **_

_**Yeah, don't worry – not looking for a relationship from anyone else… friendship sounds good. (:**_

_**X Madie**_

I yawned and flopped on my bed, exhausted. Today has made me into an emotional wreck and I just wanted to scoff my Maccas and jump into bed.

"Honey, leaving now! I want to get home, we'll just have take-away I am absolutely exhausted!" My mum knew me so well.

I hopped downstairs, taking my phone with me which was charged enough to last me through the night. I got into the front seat, and propped my feet onto the dashboard and sighed with relief.

"Feet down," my mum instructed me. She always says this, and I always put them on. Probably in hope that one day she will loosen up a bit.

I was just about to groan – this is sort of our routine – but I remembered tonight, and how willing she was to forgive me, so I bit my lip.

"Huh, you really are sorry." She says with a smirk.

"Of course I am!" I exclaim.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and look down;

_**From: Campbell**_

_**Yay! I was a little scared of rejection… :P are you free tomorrow night? There's this little Thai restaurant that I have been dying to go to… wanna come with?**_

_**X Campbell**_

I hesitate. Yes, I did. But should I ask mum, or would I be pushing my luck?

"Hey mum…." I say, trailing off in a question sort of statement.

"Yes…." She replies, concentrating on the road.

"Do you think I would be allowed to go on a date with Campbell tomorrow night?" I look sideways, she is silent.

"I suppose so… but from now on, you obey the curfew and if you are late, you'll text me with a legit reason why. Last chance!" She says.

"okay, I wont let you down I promise. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim.

We arrive at Maccas and go through the drive through, ordering our usual meals. When we drive away, we are singing at the top of our lungs 'Call me Maybe.' My mum can be so cool like this; and I feel like I'm just hanging out with my friends. When my phone number goes off, it's the song 'Call Me Maybe' so I don't realise for a couple of rings that there is two versions of the song playing.

"Turn it down!" I yell, answering my phone at the same time.

"Hello?" I ask, because I forgot to look at the ID.

"Hey, it's Harry." I love his accent, I could just melt into it, just like Campbells.

"Oh, hey Harry!" This was awkward for me, my mum was beside me.

"What are you up to?" Small talk.

"Just getting dinner with my mum…"

"She mad?" he asks.

"Surprisingly no, I'm just waiting for the explosion. Just hasn't happened yet." I laugh.

"Lucky! My mum would STILL be exploding if it was me." We both crack up laughing.

"Yeah my mum is awesome like that," I look beside me and see my mum half smiling-half having that who-is-that look on her face.

"That's cute, listen are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow day I am, night I'm busy. I thought this was strictly friendship building?" I joke.

"It is, aha, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know, in the city or something?"

"Like shop?" I ask.

"Well… yeah." He replies.

"Are you gay?" I ask, because honestly, sounded kind of like it…

"NO! Haha, so a guy can't want to mooch (window shop kind of) with a girl without being gay?" he asks with a laugh.

"Not normally, no!"

"Haha, you in or out?"

"I'm in. I'll text you later times and stuff."

"Oh okay I see, the awkward mum in car situation, right? Trying to shoo me away politely?"

"Yep that's it! BYE HARRY!" I scream, with a laugh because I knew he wouldn't be expecting it. I hang up, and wait for the question.

"Who was that?" BINGO!

"Just a guy I met today…. He kind of drove me home from the chapel…" I mumble.

"Did you know him well?"

"N-no.. not exactly."

I hear her take a long, deep breath. "Right. Why didn't you call me? And why on earth did you get in the car with a near stranger?" her voice is getting louder and angrier.

"Well I was running out of the stage-room because I was late for the dinner and I bumped into him so he gave me his card to call him, which, I wasn't really planning on doing. Then I got to the chapel, my phone had died, you were gone and the cabbie had driven off so all I had was $2 and some randoms card. So I called him and asked for a lift home, on the pay phone. He is my age, he's not some random pedofile!" I yell.

"Well he could have been! You are so lucky Madison Anne Hudson! I am so close to telling you to cancel tomorrow night, but I'm not going to do that!"

We are silent for the whole way home, and I know today has been a really big failure in my life. Like really big.

I chuck on my PJ's and jump into bed, not even reacting when my phone buzzes again. As soon as I close my eyes, I am deep in a sleep….


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything around me is black. The silence is ringing in my ears, wanting me to make a noise, but I can't. I can't even move. My feet are like cement on the ground, and when I try to run, I am immobile. I hear a loud roar from behind me and I jump, my feet finally leaving the ground, although they are extremely heavy. As I notice the noise getting louder, I turn to run. When I do try and run, I am in slow motion, but the roaring sound is gaining at the same pace. I turn behind me, determined to try and make out where the sound is coming from. I fall to the ground after making impact with another human body. I try to call out, to ask what they want from me, but my throat emits no noises. A single spotlight shines on the figure in front of me, and a white mask with holes around the nose for breathing is right in front of my face. Again, I try to scream out. He whips his hand out from behind his back, and a knife comes before my face and is shining in my eyes, causing me to try and cry out in pain. I look down at my feet, but they look normal. The guy raises his hand, but in the process of trying to kill me, he slices his left hand off and I scream, this time a sound comes, however feeble it is. He looks at his hand then at the knife and drops it, blood now squirting in all directions. His hand is at my feet and I jump up, completely freaked-out and I run away. My feet get caught on each other and I trip, landing on the ground. I look up, and a hooded figure hovers over me. He opens his mouth and out pours blood, crashing onto my face. I scream, but it is mixed with the sound of my mouth gurgling the blood._

I open my eyes and look around my room, I am safe!

Argh I hate bad dreams! I feel my face, and it is sweating, as is the rest of my body. It's 9 o'clock, so I should probably get up and get reading for my day with Harry.

I look at my phone and see he has texted me, telling me to meet him at 10.30 at the docks. Okay, so I had one hour till I should leave. I am sweating, my face is all blotchy and I have huge circles under my eyes.

Commence operation easy on the eyes.

After having a shower, straightening my hair, applying make-up, having breakfast, getting changed, brushing my teeth and walking out the door, I am ready to go.

"Muuu-um! I'm going now, I'll text you when I'm coming home, shouldn't be out too late!" I yell, before slamming the door and heading on to the dock. It was really cold out, so I had my skinny jeans on, my beanie, cloves, white trench coat and boots. I was really warm.

When I arrived, Harry wasn't there so I walked to the edge of the dock, and looked out, holding onto the railing. My hair was out and I knew I was going to have a hell of a time trying to the get the knots out from the wind.

I felt warm, gentle arms wrap around my waist and I turn around and come face to face with Harry. I should be feeling uncomfortable about this, but I don't. He said just friends, so I know this isn't going to lead anywhere am I'm thank-full. There's no weirdness or anything, it eliminates that whole 'flirting' factor.

"Hey!" I say, hugging him around the waist.

"You cold?" He asks, rubbing my arms.

"Freezing! Out of all the places, you had to choose the windiest in the whole city, didn't you?"

"Hahaha, didn't really think it through that well!" he says, pouting.

"Yeah, I figured that one out," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.

I turned back around and looked out on the water, gazing at it. It calmed me, so I regularly came out here, when I was feeling stressed about school, dad or friendship problems. Harry wraps his arms around me again, squeezing me slightly. He rests his chin on my should. I sigh, I felt so warm.

"It's weird. I mean, I barely know you, but I feel so comfortable around you." I say, commenting mainly on us being so close.

"Yeah I know, it's strange. Kind of nice though." We stay like this for a while, just absorbing and enjoying the company of someone we genuinely get along with.

I wriggled out of his grasp, "So, shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "shops."

We walked around, tried on the ugliest clothes possible and were laughing ourselves stupid the whole time. I'm pretty sure we got some raised eyebrows from a few girls, and I totally forgot about time, about my worries, about anything really. It was a blast.

We finally stopped for a coffee, and I was hungry as.

"Um… one chocolate frappe please, and I'll have the spaghetti." I told the waiter.

"I'll have the pizza, and a cappuccino. Hot as you can make it." Harry says. He looks at me with a grin and says, "You ordered the coldest drink on the coldest day? You're a freak!"

"Shut up, I love frappes and no matter what the temperature is, I'll order one." I thought about it for a second. "I am a freak, aren't I?"

"Mhmm.." he replies, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree!" I roll my eyes.

"My mum always told me not to lie," he says with a smirk.

"Shut up," I say, playfully punching his arm.

"So what's your story Madison Anne Hudson?" Ew; Madison, I hate that name.

"My story… it's still being written," I reply mysteriously.

"Well, what chapter are you up to?"

I thought about this for a while. "A complicated one," I finally conclude.

"How so?" he asks, acutally interested.

"If I told you, I will have to kill you. Pretty sure a few girls wouldn't be happy about that…" I say, nodding towards a group of girls giggling on the table behind us.

He laughs, "Yeah, I guess X Factor has made us… well known." He sighs and looks at me. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Not yet." I reply, looking at my menu even though I have already ordered.

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship?" he asks, pretending to be offended.

"Well I'm dating a guy at the moment, Campbell."

"As in the soup?" he jokes.

"No, haha, as in the boy who goes to my school, loser." I say.

"Oh right, yeah!"

The waiter than came with our food and I dug in, so hungry I could eat a house. As I was sipping my frappe I began to shake a bit, and I got a brainfreeze. So I pushed my thumb up the roof of my mouth, to try and stop it.

Harry's POV –

She was so nice and funny, the whole day has been an amazing break from the busyness of the week because of X Factor. It feels like the first time I have caught my breath. I think I have found a great girl who will be really close, in a friendly way. She is pressing her thumb up to her mouth, finally sighing in relief. Brainfreeze.

"Getting all the boys with that, aren't ya Mads?" I have developed this nickname for her, it's just easier to say than mad-ee.

"Shut up, I'm doing perfectly well thank-you!" she says, half joking, half affended.

She is so cute, she's shivering and has goose bumps all over her arms.

"Come here," I say, shifting into the seat beside her and wrapping my arms around her. She rests her head on my chest, and I can feel her breathe in, and out. She sighs with relief and I chuckle.

"Frappe not agreeing with you?" I look down and she has her eyes closed, and her lips had a slight smile on them.

"I'm tired Harry, can we go home now?" WE go home? She wants me to go back to her house? To be honest, normally, I would be taken aback and would reject it kindly. However, I don't feel weird about it.

"Sure, beautiful." First ever endearing word I have used on her. Ehe.

-1 hour later-

She opens her front door and walks in, flopping on a stool in the kitchen.

"Hm… mum left me a note…" she reads it over then says, "She's out for tonight, wedding plans. Looks like we're home alone! What shall we do?"

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her (one of my favourite things to do, obviously) and say, "I can think of something…" trailing off suggestively. I always do this, try and make things awkward to see what she will say, I find it really funny.

"HARRY!" she slaps my arm.

"What?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

"You're a loser." She says, with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're cute."

"You're cuter."

"You're the cutest."

"I know!" she says, running off.

"HEY!" I yell, running after her. When I reach her, I tackle her onto her couch, and I'm on top of her.

"Get off me, fatso!" she exclaims. Ruins the moment, oh well, we weren't looking for THIS.

"Harry?" she asks, looking at me. Seriously.

"Yes Madie?"

"Can we have a questions session?" I laugh out loud; it sounds like something I would do in grade 7. "SHUT UP!" she yells, laughing with me. "It's the easiest way to meet people and know everything about them."

"That's true. Okay, you go first!" I hated going first, if you went second, you could just copy what the other person said.

"Most wanted ice-cream flavour that hasn't been invented?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"JUST ANSWER"

"Okay, okay… Um… bread." She widens her eyes, and then nods. You can tell she is trying not to laugh. "Virgin or violated?"

"HARRY! My question was innocent!" she says, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but to get to the REAL person, ya gotta get to this." We are only 16 but still, some people have… "Answer dork."

"VIRRRGGGIIIIINN!" she screams, at the top of her lungs. I cover my hand over her mouth, to try and muffle the sound.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I GET, PLEASE WE DON'T WANT THE NEIGHBOURS TO GET ANY IDEAS IN THEIR HEADS!"

She starts laughing her head off. "Okay, now you answer the question."

Great. She beat me at my own game. "Virgins all the way!" I yell, hi-fiving her.

Madie's eyes get wide as she looks at the door and when I turn around, I gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in behind me, while I was screaming 'virgin' is Madie's mum. At least I think it, and her mouth is hanging open.

"Hi, I'm Madie's mum, Taylor," she holds out her hand, and I jump up to shake it. I must be so red, blushing like crazy.

"Mum, this is my friend, Harry." Madie pipes up, and I look back; she is like a tomato but when she sees my face, she starts laughing.

"Oh, I see. I thought you might've been Campbell…" she raises her eyebrows suggestively towards Madie. Campbell?

"Um…" Madie clears her throat, "No mum." I made a mental note to ask her who Campbell was. "Okay Harry, lets go upstairs," she grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Nice to meet you!" her mum screams out after us.

"You too!" I reply.

"KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!" she screams out. I started laughing. When I walked into Madi's room, I was gobsmacked. It was so nice; she had a big double bed with flower-LED lights intertwining her bed head. Her walls were white apart from a feature wall which was a deep purple.

"I'm so sorry about that. My mum can be a bit embarrassing at times." She tells me with a laugh.

"Nah it's okay, I'm used to it with my mum!" it was true. My mum always knew the wrong thing to say to make a conversation awkward as. "So who's Campbell?" I ask.

"The guy I'm dating. Actually we're going on a date tonight." Damn, I wanted to spend the night watching scary movies with her.

"Oh okay, what are you going to wear?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Seriously Styles? Are you sure you're not gay?" she asks with her yebrows raised.

"NO!" she starts laughing.

"well, I don't know what I'm going to wear, probably a dress." She furrows her eyebrows together, clearly not caring about the clothes.

**3 hours later – **

"Okay Harry, are you sure you can get home without a lift?"

"YES for the hundredth time, I live like right around the block. Trust me, it's no trouble." I helped her get ready for her date with Campbell, and now she was kicking me out, obviously trying to get rid of me before he came to pick her up.

Just then, we heard the doorbell ring, and her eyes grew really wide.

"Okay, let me show you the back door," she goes to grab my hand but I pull it out of her reach.

"Nope, no way. I want to see if this guy is good or not. I'll be on my best behaviour." If this guy was a douche, there was no way I was gunna let her go without me 'spying' on her.

"Argh, fine." She groans and opens the door, a huge smile spreading across her face when she see's Campbell.

"Hey Madie!" he says, smiling just as big. So the guy didn't look bad at all, in fact, he looked really nice.

He embraces her in a hug before turning to me and holding out his hand,

"Hi, I'm Campbell." Wow, so not even jealous? This guy was good.

"I'm Harry, Madie's friend."

"So, we should probably get going now," Madie says, widening her eyes at me and nodding her head in the direction away from the house. She was trying to tell me to leave.

"You know what, how about we stay here? Get pizza and watch movies." Campbell said. He was trying to include me, which I was flattered. I knew it would annoy the hell out of her if I agreed, so I did. Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get her mad every now and then?

"Yeah that sounds, great I'm free." When I say this, Madie flops her head to the side and groans. Campbell gently grabs her hand and leads her inside.

"Okay, if we're staying in, I'm getting changed. You guys can sit in the lounge room," she begins to walk off and I follow her.

When she goes into her room and notices me following with a cheeky grin, she grabs the collar of my t-shirt and pushes me against the wall.

"What are you doing? Trying to ruin my date?" she looked so mad. Oh no.

"No! He suggested it, I was just agreeing." I held my hands back defensively. She lets go of my t-shirt and pushes me out of her room, slamming the door in my face. I chuckle and walk downstairs, to find Campbell sitting on the couch, looking pretty lost.

"Here, lets watch some TV," I tell him. He just smiles at me and nods.

"What were you guys doing up there? I heard banging, was she trying to kill you?" he says jokingly.

"If she could have I think she would have," I reply, laughing.

"I would've what?" Madie is standing in the doorway, her hair in a loose bun, in her Ugg boots, tracksuit pants and a 2 quarter sleeved, v neck shirt on.

We both looked over to her, then at each other and say simultaneously, "Nothing!"

She rolls her eyes. "So, pizza?" we both nod enthusiastically.


End file.
